ogmtarpfandomcom-20200214-history
San Andreas
San Andreas (La estado de la falla de San Andrés or The state of the Saint Andrew) is an on 12 May 1799 founded state set on the island just off the shore of California, named after the Saint Andrew. The first to arrive on the island was the spanish conquestador Andre-Alvarez whom founded the first municipal government on the island. Prior to 1799 it was a mere colony of gold miners, though when people found out about a ton of gold in the River Espinoza (river which seperates San Fierro and Los Santos) they started off as a mere township in the area now known as Downtown, Los Santos. 1831 was when a group of settlers seperated themselves from Los Santos (then only reaching out a bit further than Downtown) and moved to the place now known as Ganton where they set up a slavery farm for black people. A single road from Downtown to Ocean Docks made up the infrastructure of the city for transit to the docks area where gold was shipped out and resources where shipped in by mostly Dutch merchants. Idlewood grew out to connect with Downtown and Ganton in 1835, which was when they set up a municipal government ran by the former mayors of both Idlewood, El Puebla de San Andrés and Ganton (?). They renamed themselves to 'Los Santos'. 1862 was when a group of explorers made their way up north to 'Bone County', gaining its name due to its harsh environment, where they eventually found a source of oil. As this was in the industrial revolution, oil was one of the main money-makers, thus Las Venturas was born. Formerly a mere oil digging field whereas its now located further westbound of Las Venturas itself, settlers founded 'The Strip' where they circled about expensive entertainment. The Strip still holds its former title and the oil gathered from the source in the desert allows for export and the supply of gas stations all over San Andreas. Basically in 1843 there was a high need for wood as they recently discovered the back o' beyond, which was when explorers from Blueberry discovered San Fierro bay and crossed the river with boats where they discovered numerous trees on the now plain tip of San Fierro. Hence they started another, fifth township in San Fierro after clearing out the trees, which was when they also discovered the area south of San Fierro. As soon as the city kept expanding due to the people moving in to the state, they had issues with urbanization in San Fierro which resulted in a group of lumberjacks founding the township of Angel Pine. Though, the township, which was focused about woodcutting, saw little interest in the founding of this minor settlement. 1906 was when a large amount of immigrants started making their way for Los Santos. People from hispanic, caucasian and Asian descent made a living in Los Santos. They grouped up in seperate neighbourhoods. Los Santos expanded to what we know Los Santos as today in mere years, while people who sought opportunity to do more moved to Las Venturas or San Fierro. In the meantime black and hispanic communities ended up segregated in neighbourhoods such as Willowfield, Ganton, El Corona, Las Colinas, Los Flores and Seville due to being forced to be restricted to these neighbourhoods by caucasian society because of racial intolerance. Eventually the black and Mexican communities ended up forming into their own small communities of gangs in which they ended up protesting against the police and government and eventually riots broke out and people where killed by the police. This fed them up to breaking out more and more riots yet they ended up stopping, and this is when the era of when the Vietnam war started. They needed people to work in factories for the war, hence they picked people with less education to do domestic labour. They were treated and paid as normal and white citizens, and then the war ended and the factories were demolished. This is when the Mexican and black communities couldn't find the work they wanted anymore. They looked up to the more richer and educated white society and they wished they could be more educated at some point. Narcotics were introduced in the lower-class communities (thus the black and hispanic ones) as previously mere pharmaceuticals and painkillers. However soon illegalised, police began to crack down on them and riots broke out. Even the army was brought in during the early 80's and certain streets were closed off so people could not leave their neighbourhoods or houses, even. After a few days the riots ended and the hood is what you'd see it as today, in 1992. Violence was severe whereas in the older days in the cities people didn't have firearms and they had no fatherly figures because most of their fathers were locked up in jail or dead. Usually they were brought up by their mothers, meaning they ended up more violent and aggressive towards outsiders. At the time (1932) a lot of casinos were founded by Italian people, such as the Starfish casino and the Visage, as well as Caligula's. 1922 was when the Italian community made use of the alchohol prohibition law, making up bootlegging societies whereas most of them obtained and smuggled alcohol, more so sold them to higher communities. Unlike black and hispanic communities, with the coming of the American mafia (adopting a strict set of rules and a ranking structure) they were, in fact, able to develop to the riches of the city. More so, they made up the majority of the rich people, excluding the movie stars and so forth that settled in Vinewood and Mulholland, Los Santos. The American mafia became a threat to society as soon as they opened up their protection rackets and forced it on white society. Even now the American mafia in San Andreas is still a large deal of state history, and it was the Italian community's way of exploiting the law and obtaining more influence in political decisions. However, with the coming of the RICO act, which was when the police was certainly aware of the mafia, the once respected mobsters were frowned upon by white society aswell as police. The old dogs of law enforcement either deceased or retired from their job, leading to a new generation of police officers taking over; people whom weren't into promoting the mafia in San Andreas. The RICO act allowed the police to crack down on Italian-American society, eradicating most of their people. Finally they were forced to develop a more organised way of operating, as bribing and so forth was less of an option. In 1920 large amounts of immigrants still streamed in from all of the world trying to get their 'golden opportunity', resulting of an influx of urbanization in areas now known as Market, Santa Maria and Marina, as well as areas such as Whitewood estates and the area east of The Strip in Las Venturas. Palomino, Blueberry, Angel Pine and Montgomery all maintained their own township, resulting in calm resorts for retired people or farmers. The desert remained uncolonised, though San Andreas became more and more of an opportunity for the US government to exploit. The Golden gate bridge was built in 1946, promoting infrastructure between San Fierro and Las Venturas. It was a smaller replica of the larger version in San Francisco. San Fierro had more to deal with asian criminal organizations, such as the Yakuza, which was soon enough devestated due to the Triads being more capable of adapting to US society. The Triads set themselves up in Chinatown, San Fierro, focusing on gambling and smuggling. Second-generation Asian immigrants ended up setting up their own gang-like societies in Chinatown, resulting in the making of numerous Tongs whom all had ties with the Chinese Triads. The government in each of the cities (Las Venturas, San Fierro and Los Santos) soon developed to being capable of operating alone in particular. They all had their own docks for import and export, yet with some of the different industries being restricted to one area, such as lumberjacking for San Fierro and oil digging for Las Venturas, this promoted coöperation and shares of profit. Xoomer industries was the one controlling oil digging in particular, becoming a multi-millionaire company in San Andreas, while Los Santos became internationally known for its Vinewood movies. Celebreties from cities such as Liberty city and Vice city all moved to Vinewood and Mulholland, where they participated in the creation of a massive film industry.